Precious Christmas
by GhostRin
Summary: Its almost Christmas and Naru plans to work, but Luella wants him and the team over in England to celebrate the holiday. NaruxMai [One-Shot]


Mai smiled as she placed the last ornament on the small tree. Said tree was a small Christmas tree that was a little taller than Mai that she had brought in that morning. It was that time of year again.

Humming to herself, Mai stood back to admire her work, only to bump into something; or rather, someone. Turning around Mai instantly felt her cheeks flare as she stared at her crush, Naru.

"What are you doing, Mai." Naru asked, observing the tree with half interested eyes.

"Well it's almost Christmas, so I thought a tree would be appropriate." Mai explained "And I'm not taking it down." She added as Naru's eyes narrowed.

"Mai" Naru warned. Mai crossed her arms across her chest, staring straight at Naru.

"This place needs the tree direly; besides its only temporary, I'm not going to leave it there all year." Mai flashed at Naru

"Obviously" Naru said. Mai's cheeks darkened five shades of red.

"Narcissistic jerk…" Mai muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" Naru asked, leaning down slightly. Mai practically turned into a tomato at the sudden closeness.

"N-Nothing…" Mai stammered nervously as she fisted her shirt. Naru smirked; standing straight again, Naru walked back to his office, closing the door behind himself.

Mai released gust of air, her blush stubbornly staining her cheeks. That was nerve racking.

Mai turned back to the tree, suddenly feeling as if something was missing. Frowning slightly, Mai tilted her head as she tried to figure out what was missing. Mai pulled out her wallet from her pocket, and extracted a photo, it was a relatively small picture, but in it showed the whole SPR team together after a case at a diner. Smiling down at the picture, Mai placed it on the tree, balancing on one of the branches so that the photo could easily be seen. Standing back, Mai nodded in satisfaction.

Walking to her desk, Mai stared at the towering piles of paper work that was waiting to be sorted and filed. This was her holiday present from Naru, work. Grinding her teeth, Mai dragged one of the piles to her and began to sort them angrily.

* * *

Naru was sitting at his desk reviewing a possible case when his phone unexpectedly rang. Pulling out the device, Naru read the ID that flashed on the screen.

Sighing, Naru flipped open his phone and answered the call.

"Hello, mother." Naru greeted plainly.

"Hi Noll! How are you doing?" Luella happily sang. Naru stifled a sigh, he already knew this wasn't going to be good.

"What do you want?" Naru asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I was hoping you and your team could come over to visit for Christmas! Especially that cute assistant of yours!" Luella chimed. Naru pinched the bridge of his nose.

"No, I can't, I have work to do. I am also sure that the team has other plans in spending their time." Naru said bluntly

A sigh sounded from the phone. "Noll, please?" Luella begged

"No"

"…"

"If that is all, then I am hanging up." Naru pulled his phone away from his ear only to hear a loud voice shout from the speaker.

"I _WILL_ make sure that you come over here for Christmas!" Luella vowed before hanging up the phone. Naru stared at his phone for a few moments before closing it and placing it on his desk.

A knock echoed from the door just as Naru reached to pick up his black case folder.

"What" Naru called as he sat back against his chair again. The door opened, revealing a smiling Mai holding a steaming tea cup.

"Here you go, Naru. I added a little peppermint spice to add a little variety from your usual." Mai smiled as Naru took the cup.

Naru looked up at the cheery brunette. She was practically shining.

"You seem happy" Naru commented as he took a sip of his tea; he found the tea to taste rather good.

"Well, it's only a few more days until Christmas! How could I _not_ be happy?" Mai exclaimed, staring at Naru as if he was stupid. This caused a ghost of a smirk to appear on Naru's features.

"And what exactly are you looking so forward to for just another day?" Naru asked.

Mai's eyes widened at the question, before then narrowed in annoyance.

"Christmas is not just another day!" She exclaimed in a very annoyed voice. Naru smirked, causing a shade of red to appear on Mai's face.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Naru asked as he took another sip of his tea.

Mai instantly started to fidget nervously, her hands fisting her shirt as she stared owlishly down at the floor. Her blush darkening considerably. Naru raised an eyebrow curiously at the change.

"U-Umm, actually.. I was wondering if, maybe… ah…" Mai murmured

"Speak up, Mai." Naru ordered, amused by Mai's nervousness.

"I wanted to know if, ah, maybe… If you maybe wanted to come over to my apartment for Christmas…? I want to spend Christmas with the team; Lin and everyone else already agreed, it's just you left…." By now Mai was a dark crimson, staring lasers into the floor, refusing to look up at Naru.

Naru blink at the invitation. Christmas at Mai's with the team? Naru tilted his head a fraction as he considered it.

Naru didn't really want to see Mai crying because of him, but he also really didn't see the point.

'_**Just agree to it, you've got nothing to lose**_.' Naru blinked at the voice that entered his mind, before scowling in displeasure.

'I thought I told you to move on already, Gene…' Naru flashed bitterly at his brother.

'_**I'm not going anywhere anytime soon you know. I've tried moving on, but I can't, so deal with it until then**__._' Gene deadpanned. Naru sighed silently '_**Go and spend some time with Mai. Look at her, she's practically shaking like a leaf waiting for your response, just say yes**_.'

Naru looked up at Mai. She was shaking violently, her eyes were wide as discs, and then there was the obvious beyond normal red blush that colored Mai's face. Naru sighed, defeated. How could he say no when Mai looked like _that_? Mai looked up nervously as she heard the sigh.

"I'll go" Naru said as he lounged comfortably against his chair folding his arms across his chest. Mai instantly brightened, and she gave a little hop as she clapped her hands together.

"Really?" Mai squeaked happily, Naru gave a slight nod.

Mai squealed in happiness. Mai became so excited that she ran around the desk and gave Naru a tackle hug. This caught Naru severely off guard and nearly knocked him out of his chair. Mai squeezed Naru tightly as she giggled happily.

"Thank you, Naru! I'm so happy that you accepted!" Mai cheered. Mai released Naru and hopped out the room with a vigorous bounce in her step, humming a loud and peppy tune as she closed the door behind herself.

Naru stared at the door as he shifted back into his seat. Running his hand through his hair, Naru sighed heavily. That girl was strange alright….

Naru reached for his tea cup that rested on his desk, finishing it off as he recounted what just happened.

Completely and utterly unexpected.

* * *

It wasn't until Mai had sat down at her desk did she realize what she just did. Face flaring almost instantly, Mai hunched stiffly in embarrassment.

She just hug Naru; the almighty, narcissistic _Naru._

Squealing, Mai grabbed her head as she brought her knees up to her chin in her chair.

At this time, Lin silently walked into the office, instantly spotting the curled up, severely blushing Mai. He smirked, Naru excepted.

Hanging his coat on the rack, Lin walked to his office, observing Mai as he passed. She didn't even notice him as she was staring holes into her desk.

Lin stifled a chuckle, something good must've happened in his absence; he'll have to call Madoka, she'd strangle him if he didn't tell her.

Lin closed his door as he entered his office, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. Sitting in his chair, Lin hit speed dial and rested the phone to his ear.

"Hello, this is Madoka!" Madoka answered almost immediately; Lin smirked.

"Hello Madoka, it's Lin; I've got an update for you…"

* * *

Naru raised his hand to the door, knocking it as he shifted a small box in his coat pocket more comfortably into his hidden hand.

"Hai!" A voice called. Naru didn't have to wait long before the door opened, revealing a grinning Mai, who had a Santa hat resting on her head. Naru forced himself not to chuckle; it was so like Mai to wear something like that.

"Hi Naru! Thanks for coming!" Mai greeted as she smiled, gesturing for Naru to enter. Complying, Naru stepped inside, again shifting the hidden box in his hand.

Inside the apartment were festivities in full swing. In the living room was Takigawa who was hiding behind Ayako, Yasuhara, who was trying to cling to the fleeing Takigawa, a laughing Ayako, John, Masako, Madoka and Lin who was watching quietly with a smile.

Tucked into the corner of the room was a Christmas tree lit brightly with colorful lights, a variety of presents strewed at its base. Along the walls were various decorations, and pictures of the team together. Playing the background was Christmas music.

Looking around Naru spotted a coat rack, already nearly full of coats. Mai smiled when she saw Naru had found the coat rack.

"You can put your coat over there, then come on over to the living room, K?" Mai didn't wait for an answer before she ran off, instantly immersing herself back into the excitement. Naru chuckled at the sight.

Walking up to the coat rack, Naru shrugged off his coat, slipping the small box into his breast pocket, he didn't want it to get damaged.

Just as he hung his coat, Naru's cell phone vibrated, indicating a call. Pulling out the phone, Naru almost cringed at the ID; Naru leaned against the wall and answered the call.

"Yes, Mother?"

"What are you still in Japan?!" Luella shrieked into the phone, blasting Naru's ear painfully. Cringing, Naru glared at the accursed device in his hand. Phones must've been invented for the sole purpose of Naru's mother deafening him. Naru sighed audibly.

"Don't you sigh on me! You're supposed to be over here spending Christmas with your family, what are you doing, work?!" Naru could hear a second voice come into the call, trying to calm the furious women. Recognizing the voice, Naru silently thanked his father for his efforts of calming the frantic, screaming women, even if it wasn't going to do any good.

"And what would you make you think I would go to England for Christmas?" Naru asked, his patience beginning to wear thin.

"Because I asked Madoka to get you to England!" Luella blurted, before a loud slap reached Naru's hearing. Luella had a slip-up, and probably slapped a hand over her mouth. Smirking Naru shifted his stance slightly.

"Madoka never said anything. Besides I am in fact not working and am at a party that my assistant Mai is hosting, if you must know." Naru couldn't stop the wide smirk when his mother fell into silence.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to go." Naru hung up his phone, turning it off before he returned it to his pocket.

Walking into the living room, Naru placed himself on the couch next to Mai. Mai turned to look at Naru, her head tilted curiously at him.

"What took you so long, Naru?" She asked, Naru smirked.

"A rather annoying phone call from home." He answered, pointedly looking at Madoka. Madoka, noticing this, looked confused before realization hit her and she seemed to sink in her seat. She was most diffidently going to get an ear full from Luella.

Mai glanced at Madoka and Naru, growing frustrated at the silent conversation that seemed to occur between the two. Pouting, Mai stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Placing a kettle on the burner, Mai called out of the kitchen to her guests "Who wants tea?" the question was met with many enthusiastic answers. Smiling, Mai pulled out the needed tea cups and tea leaves, setting them out and waited for the kettle's whistle.

* * *

Naru rested comfortably in his spot of the couch, listening to the nonstop chatter of his friends. This was rather enjoyable, and not as petty as he originally thought.

The couch suddenly shifted as Mai sat down next to Naru, handing him his cup of tea.

"Here you go!" Mai chirped happily, smiling at Naru before she turned her attention to her other friends, laughing as Yasuhara suddenly latched onto Takigawa with vice grip.

Naru watched Mai, a small smile tugging at his lips. Yes, a genuine _smile_.

Sipping at his tea, Naru was happy to find it the same as the cup he had when Mai had invited him to the party. Relaxing considerably, Naru rested an arm on the arm rest. He was happy, happy to be here with Mai and the team. It felt as if a weight had temporarily lifted off his shoulders, relieving him of its weight for that night. A warmth seeped into Naru as he again sipped his tea, in which Naru welcomed easily.

Naru's eyes grew heavy as time went, and he slipped into a doze.

* * *

Mai laughed again as she watched as Takigawa desperately tried to pry Yasuhara off himself, soon finding it impossible.

"Ayako, help me please!" Takigawa begged, dragging himself to Ayako. Ayako laughed, doubling over.

"Fine fine" Ayako gasped out before she began to tug at Yasuhara who stuck fast to Takigawa. John joined Ayako, helping her drag Yasuhara off the poor monk. Takigawa instantly crawled away hiding as far away as he could away from Yasuhara, throwing a 'stay away from me!' over his shoulder as he finally made his escape.

Mai giggled, turning to Naru to ask him a question only to stop short. Naru was sound sleep. Mai blinked as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

When asleep, Naru looked far more relaxed then Mai thought was possible; not realizing that Naru was already considerably relaxed before he fell asleep to begin with. Mai smiled softly, unconsciously reaching out a hand, brushing aside Naru's bangs from his face gently. Smiling warmly, Mai slipped Naru's tea from his hand, and placed it on the table, causing Naru to shift in his sleep. Mai tensed, waiting for his piercing eyes to open and stare at her coolly, but relaxed when Naru stayed asleep.

'Naru looks so innocent…' Mai cooed in her mind, giggling when she remembered that 'innocent' wasn't a word that really fit the narcissist.

Mai turned away from Naru, returning her attention to her other guests, fully conscious of the sleeping figure next to her.

**-Later-**

Naru snapped awake as something suddenly rested against his shoulder. Turning his head, Naru was met with curious bright cinnamon brown eyes.

"Ne, Naru? It's time for presents!" Mai grinned. Naru blinked, suddenly aware of Mai's closeness, as she was leaning against his shoulder. Naru, unable to answer, nodded lightly, waiting for Mai to move away. Mai smiled before she leaned back against the couch, allowing Naru to move.

Mai could've sworn she saw a light pink dust Naru's face, but it was gone before she was able to confirm her suspicion; she brushed it off.

Stretching, Naru felt a satisfying pop in his back before he relaxed back into his seat, feeling the weight of the small box in his pocket settle on his chest.

Mai stood up, and walked over to the tree, picking up eight presents that were stacked on top of eachother, passing them out, Mai smiled at the skeptical glances she got from her friends. Passing the last of the eight to Naru, Mai sat back down on the couch, watching as her friends ripped open the presents.

Inside the wrapping paper were albums; the cover sported a picture of the whole team together, and the words above the photo said 'S.P.R Album'. Curious, the team flipped through the photos every once in a while laughing or smiling as a fond memory was brought up by a photo.

Naru turned the cover looking on the inside portion of it, finding a small written message in neat handwriting.

_Memories are precious, and pictures are a good way to remind ourselves of those moments we treasure. I hope this album helps you remember those moments in life and help you hold them close._

_-Mai_

Naru silently read the message, a ghost of a smile gracing his face. Soon the others also found the message and each had their own reactions.

"Mai, this is one of the best gifts I have ever gotten…!" Takigawa sniffed, pulling Mai into a suffocating hug.

"Can't….Breath…" Mai gasped out.

**TWACK**

Mai was immediately released from the monk's grip, allowing her to breath. Takigawa was gripping the back of his head, glaring at Ayako.

"What was that for?" He shouted at the miko

"You were suffocating Mai" Ayako deadpanned, holding her purse threateningly. Takigawa winced, shifting away from Ayako cautiously, not taking his eyes off the purse.

Mai laughed; she didn't notice the cold glare Naru was giving Takigawa.

'_**Jealous?**_' Gene asked, as he suddenly entered Naru's mind. Naru suppressed a growl.

'No' Naru snapped at Gene. Naru swore that Gene was smirking. Chuckling Gene responded with '_**Whatever you say, little brother.**_' before cutting off the connection, leaving Naru to his thoughts.

Growling under his breath, Naru forced his misgivings out of his mind and focused on the activities in front of him.

* * *

Mai smiled as the last of the presents from under the tree was finally unwrapped. It was fun, and Mai was blissfully happy to see the surprise and happiness her friends expressed as each present was unwrapped. Mai looked over at Naru.

Naru looked a little tense, just a slight straightening of his shoulders indicated this. Tilting her head curiously, Mai smiled softly when Naru noticed her watching him. Naru seemed to relax.

"Well, looks like that's it then." Mai announced, standing up.

"Not quite" Mai looked down at the man still sitting next to her in surprise. Naru paid no heed to her as he reached into his breast pocket and pulled out a small wrapped box. Handing the box to the stunned Mai, Naru reclined back into the couch.

By now, the whole team was watching the two teenagers with interest. Mai, curious about the small box, sat back down, untying the ribbon that kept the box closed. Lifting the lid, Mai squealed in delight as she lifted a necklace out of the box. The necklace had a gold chain that connected in the middle by a ring of the same color; hanging of the ring was a flower, and hanging off the flower was two charms; a small silvery/pink cartoon ghost and a ruby colored heart. Flipping over the ghost Mai found 'From Oliver Davis' engraved on the back, next, flipping over the heart, Mai read 'To Mai Taniyama'.

Mai was beyond delighted as she put the necklace on, feeling its weight settle around her neck. Naru handed Mai a card just as she finished hooking the clasp. Opening the card Mai smiled as she read the short note.

_Merry Christmas Mai_

_-Naru_

Even though it was short, Mai felt as if it was worth far more than a thousand words. Squealing in pure happiness, Mai, for the second time, tackle hugged Naru.

And Naru didn't push her away, for the second time.

* * *

**Hey guys! Merry Christmas :) I made this a few days ago as a special for today, but then Fanfiction wouldn't let me log in for a very long time, but I managed to get in just in time! I hope you like it, and please REVIEW!**


End file.
